Good Things Come To Those Who Wait
by imagination-running
Summary: Post-War: The war is over, and the Trio have graduated Hogwarts. This is a story of how Harry's adult life goes. One-shot.


**Good Things Come to Those Who Wait**

**By: stu14688**

There was a large group of people sitting in the waiting room of St. Mungo's Hospital on April 15. They were awaiting news about the baby. None of them had seen the father of the baby since he greeted them four hours ago. They were starting to get anxious. A young red-haired man was especially nervous, for it was his two best friends that were the parents-to-be.

Finally, the door to the ward opened and out walked a young man with dark rim glasses and black, messy hair. He was carefully carrying a pink bundle. He looked up at the assembled group donning a smile that expressed total joy. As the group gathered around, he held the baby out for everyone to see and said, "I would like you all to meet Miss Marion Lily Potter. Marion, meet your family." He carefully handed the small bundle over to Remus Lupin, who smiled and took the baby from the young man's arms.

The baby was looking at everyone and smiling. Harry stood back and watched as his daughter went from one person to the next. He remembered a time when he never thought that he could be this happy and content. He tried, but just could not figure out what he had done to deserve such wonderful friends, and most especially an exceptional wife and a beautiful baby girl. It was what he desired more than anything – a family – and now he had one. His own family.

Lost in his thoughts, Harry did not notice that his best friend had joined him in the corner. He jumped at the sound of Ron's voice. "How's Hermione?"

Harry smiled and answered, "She's doing great. She's exhausted, though. Of course, I would be to, if I had to work as hard as she did…I tell you, Ron, I felt absolutely powerless in there. I hated knowing that there was nothing I could do to ease her pain, but she did well and now she's sleeping. I'm sure she'll want to see everyone after she's rested some." Harry looked back to the group where Fred was holding Marion with Molly right beside him. Harry chuckled at the sight. He knew that Molly would not let anything happen to his daughter.

Remus had come and joined Harry and Ron. "Curious little thing, isn't she? Acts just like another baby I used to know. Watching everything and everybody. Trying to figure out everything that was going on." He looked at Harry with that trademark marauder glint in his eye.

Harry had gone slightly pink at Remus' words. "Just so long as she's got her mother's looks and brains, and my love for flying, then I think that it'll be fine. Too many of my characteristics, and she could land herself in a heap of trouble." The three men had a good laugh. Each one was remembering some of Harry's many adventures that he had while growing up.

They talked for about a half hour before Molly announced that they should probably go home so that the Potters could get some much-needed rest. Everyone said goodbye, and Harry took Marion and went back to Hermione's room. Arthur told Remus that he was welcome to come to the Burrow with everyone else, and they could all return together the next day. Remus agreed and soon they were all sitting in the living room of the Weasley home.

Molly started the discussion right away as she passed tea out to everyone. "I am so happy for them! Did you see Harry's smile? I have never seen him smile like that."

Everyone except Remus agreed that Harry had worn a smile quite unlike any of the ones he normally wore. Remus smiled fondly as he stared down into his cup and spoke. "I've seen him smile like that, Molly. Granted, though, it has been nearly twenty years since he has. I had forgotten that it even existed." Remus drifted off into thought, but Ginny quickly brought him back.

"What happened that caused him to stop smiling like that?"

"It's more like 'who,' Ginny. Voldemort happened, and that smile vanished. The last time I saw it on his face was the night before James and Lily had to go into hiding. We had a 'Going Hiding' party. Sirius called it that just to annoy James. That was a fun night. Lily cooked a fantastic dinner of baked chicken and rice. A muggle meal, but that stuff was wonderful. Harry was eating the rice with his hands rather than his baby spoon. Lily kept trying to get him to use the spoon, but to no avail. You know how stubborn he can be. He knew what he was supposed to be doing, though, because he had that mischievous grin on his face. Lily noticed it and blamed James who just laughed.

"We had a great time that night. We talked about old times and the stupid things we did at Hogwarts. We all played with Harry too. Well, Peter didn't, but that was because Harry would pitch a fit when Peter held him. He couldn't stand Peter, and at the time we all thought that it was funny. Now, though, I sometimes wonder if Harry didn't have a sixth sense or something. The first time that Peter ever held Harry at the hospital, Harry squirmed and tried to get away…I don't know…"

Arthur stood up and stretched. "Well, that's all behind us now. Harry has Hermione and little Marion now. I've never seen him happier, and that's all that matters. Now, if we're going back in the morning, then we better go to bed." Molly said she was following and told everyone goodnight.

Slowly everyone drifted up the stairs until only Ron and Ginny were left in the room. Ron sat on the couch with a look of intense concentration etched on his face. "Everything alright, Ron? You look…upset about something."

Ron looked at his sister. "I was just trying to figure out why I was always so jealous of Harry."

"Because he had money and fame, and you had neither. Why were you trying to figure it out anyway?"

"When Harry walked out of those doors today at the hospital carrying Marion, he looked completely elated. Now I know what that look was for. I'm just trying to understand how come I thought that Harry's fame and fortune brought him some measure of happiness. Today I saw him truly happy, and it was family that made him look like that. I guess I'm just realizing my stupidity. I'm glad, though, that he now has what he's always wanted. I have a good feeling that he'll make a great dad."

Ginny was proud of her brother at that moment. He had finally seen what everyone else had been seeing for years. "You're right. Harry will be a wonderful dad…Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Ron."

"'Night Ginny. Don't let the bed bugs bite!" Ginny chuckled at the childish saying that she and Ron always shared as children as she climbed the stairs to her room. Ron sat thinking about Harry and Hermione for a few more minutes before yawning largely and deciding to go to bed too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning all the Weasleys and Remus were up by ten. Molly fixed them a wonderful breakfast and repeatedly admonished them to keep their boisterous antics at a minimum. "Hermione will still be tired and it is a hospital. I know that you'll want to give Harry a good ribbing, but that can wait until a better time and place." The family nodded in agreement each time she said it. Arthur smiled, knowing that his wife was just as excited as everyone else was, and that she would also be hard put to behave properly.

They arrived at the hospital around noon, and found Hermione eating her lunch while Harry was napping in the chair near her bed. The guests found this to be a rather hilarious sight, but kept their laughter quiet as possible.

They sat a chatted awhile, and everyone was able to hold the baby again. Harry never woke to nearly everyone's surprise.

Eventually the Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and their oldest sons left, leaving Ron, Ginny, and Remus behind to talk some more. Ron looked over at the sleeping figure of his best friend and asked, "Is Harry feeling bad or something? I've never known him to sleep that soundly. He normally wakes at the slightest thing."

Hermione laughed softly and looked at her husband. "The nurse actually gave him something to make him sleep. She said he was up all night, fretting about the hallways. He would never admit it, but I know he is worried about being a bad father. I have told him more than once these past nine months that he'll be fine, but you know Harry. He still worries."

Ron gave Harry an indignant look. "You know, it's a good thing he has us as his friends because if he didn't then he'd never get anything done due to his lack of self-confidence. Honestly, he cares more about other people than himself, and he thinks that he won't be a good father. To tell the truth, he'll probably be a better father than most, considering what he grew up with. He knows exactly what not to do."

"You see, though, Ron. That's exactly what scares him. He's never seen what a good father does. He only had that Vernon, and heaven knows he never showed Harry good parenting skills. Like I said, I've tried to tell him, but Harry will be Harry."

Just then, Harry started to toss a bit in his chair and moan. Remus went to shake him so he could wake up, but Hermione stopped him. "Don't wake him. It's not a bad one. It'll pass in a minute or two." The three guests looked apprehensive, but trusted Hermione's judgment, which turned out to be correct.

Ginny still looked slightly shaken. "He still has nightmares after all this time?"

Hermione sighed. "Yes, but please don't tell anyone. He still has them from the graveyard back in fourth year – not to mention everything since then. It kills me inside to know that Voldemort can still cause so many problems for Harry. He's tried everything he can to get rid of them, but some things never go away…"

"Yeah, like how much you three worry about me." Harry sat up in his chair and looked at them smiling.

Remus jumped at the sound of Harry's voice. "Merlin, Harry, you're going to be the death of me yet! How long have you been awake?"

Harry laughed. "Oh, that silly nightmare woke me up. It's no big deal – I've had worse. How long have you three been here?"

Ron looked at his watch. "Well, we got here about noon, so we've been here a couple of hours. Everyone else was here, but since your snores made for boring conversation, they decided to leave."

Harry smirked and playfully tossed a pillow at Ron, who deftly caught it. "Well, you should have woken me up. I think that nurse slipped something in my tea this morning. I think I fell asleep around seven."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Harry. "Yes, she did. Although, if you would stop trying to become some kind of nocturnal animal and sleep during regular hours, then she wouldn't of had to slip anything in your tea."

Harry ran his hand through his hair and grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, I know and I'm sorry. Guess it was just the excitement."

"Oh, Harry, stop apologizing and come here and eat this absolutely horrible excuse for food. You haven't had anything except that cup of tea today."

Everyone laughed, and for the rest of the afternoon they simply chatted and enjoyed one another's company.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three months later…

It was July 31st and Harry was at Hogwarts researching different topics for his students for the up coming school year. He was the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, and had been for two years. This would be his third year teaching. He had to get his syllabi ready for the next term. He would need to get it approved before the next staff meeting, which was scheduled for August 8th. He knew he would be hard at work trying to finish it for about the next week.

Hermione had decided that Harry needed a surprise birthday party for his twenty-first. At the moment, she had all the Weasleys and Lupin working on special projects for the party. She was cooking a simple meal for Harry, Ron, Remus, and herself. They would have a little party before everyone apparated there to surprise Harry. It was a perfect plan.

Remus and Ron arrived at three to help with the final preparations. They sent Hermione upstairs to get a nap. Marion tended to get up three or four times a night, leaving her parents quite tired the next day. Harry would always insist that Hermione get a nap sometime during the day. She tried to do that at the same time that Marion was sleeping, but had not been able to today. So, when the guys told her to take a breather, she easily complied. Marion was not napping at the time, but Ron said he could watch her while Remus finished the cake.

Harry arrived home at about four. He greeted everyone and took the baby to the living room. He played with her for about a half-hour before she started to get fussy. "Are you getting tired, Mary? Well, so is Daddy. Let's go rock for awhile." Harry picked up the baby from her blanket on the floor and went to the rocking chair in the corner of the room. He rocked at a steady, gentle pace and within minutes, both Daddy and daughter were asleep.

Ron walked in the room to find the picturesque scene before him. He shook his head and turned back to the kitchen – not that he would be of any help, but at least he would have company. "Who would have thought that the defeater of Voldemort would be asleep in a rocking chair while holding a baby? It's a pretty scene and all, but he is twenty-one years old. Harry shouldn't be taking a nap."

Without looking up from her mashed potatoes, Hermione answered, "He takes a nap everyday, Ron. He has to. I thought that you knew that."

Now Remus was interested. "Why would Harry need to take a nap everyday? Like Ron said, he's only twenty-one."

"You mean, nobody told you?" Hermione was baffled and looked up.

Both men shook their heads.

"Well, you know that hex that Voldemort used on Harry that made him go into a coma after the battle?"

Ron and Remus nodded.

"We're still not sure what the spell was, but Madame Pomfrey told Harry that he would get tired much easier because of it. She said that most likely by four or five in the afternoon, he would need to nap for an hour or two. He said that at first, he thought that after a few weeks, he would not need to take the nap. But, here we are, three years later, and everyday about four o'clock he drifts off to sleep. Voldemort didn't kill Harry, but he did a substantial amount of damage. That's one of the reasons that Harry decided to go into teaching rather than be an auror."

Ron was stunned into silence, but not Remus. "I never noticed him being tired."

Hermione was now checking the meatloaf. "Yeah, he hides it well. I never knew either until about a month before we were married. Even then, he had to tell me.

"Right after the battle, we expected him to be tired – especially when we found out how much magical energy he used to kill Voldemort. Then, he moved into that flat right after graduation. He was alone, so he could easily take a nap. He was going to the teacher training school, but that was no big deal. Besides, studying makes anyone tired – yes, even me, Ron. Then the August before his first year of teaching, we were married and he had already told me. Not many people come to visit at four in the afternoon, so there was never much need to talk about it. He told all of his students that he wouldn't be in his office during that time, and they never bothered to come by. I guess it was easy for everyone not to notice. Besides, Harry's always been good at hiding things."

Ron was livid. "So Voldemort left Harry with those haunting nightmares and fatigue? Go figure, he would make Harry tired, so that he could relive the most agonizing times of his life that much more. Harry doesn't deserve that, and what's more is that he won't complain. He takes it, just like he always has. Do you think that it'll ever go away, Hermione – any of it?"

"Maybe one day, Ron. I hope it does, but it could be a while." Hermione turned off the all the burners on the stove, and took off her apron.

"Well, that's everything except the table. Ron, could you help me set it, and Remus I think I hear Marion. Could you go check on her? Harry really does need his rest for tonight."

Ron went for the plates while Remus went to check on the baby. Sure enough, there was the child, in her father's arms, staring around the room. Remus gently took Marion from Harry, who miraculously stayed asleep. He looked down at the young man in the rocking chair. _Harry, I'm so sorry for what you've gone and still go through. I'm glad that you've finally found happiness, though. I think that Hermione and Marion are just what you needed._ He turned and went into the dining room.

"Ahh…You got her without waking him up, huh? I must say, that's quite a feat, Moony. I've yet to do it." Hermione laughed as she put the glasses on the table, and headed back for the silverware.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three played with the baby until about 5:30 when Hermione went to wake Harry up for his birthday supper.

As planned, at six-thirty, the Weasleys apparated into the dining room. Harry nearly fell out of his chair at their sudden appearance. Ron laughed heartily at his friend's startled state.

Harry sent Ron a mock glare. "One of these days, Weasley, that's going to happen to you, and then we'll see who's on the laughing end of it."

Everyone laughed and sat around the magically expanded table. They ate some snacks, talked, reminisced, laughed, passed Marion around, Harry opened some gifts, the twins pulled pranks on a few people, and everyone had a general good time. By the time it was eight thirty, the party had started to wind down considerably. Molly insisted that she help Hermione with the clean up, which was nothing difficult with a few cleaning charms. Everyone had gathered in the living room to finish out the evening.

The sun was set and slowly the stars were beginning to twinkle their hellos to the dark world. Harry sat and listened to the chatter of the voices of his friends and family. He spoke occasionally, enough to let the others know he was still in the room. Hermione walked over to him and handed him Marion while she went to find Ron and Bill some more cookies.

As she walked away, Harry glanced out the window, and saw that all the stars of the Canis Major constellation had appeared in the sky. Throughout his years of training for the final battle, Harry had learned how to apparate quietly, and he decided to put that skill to use. He held his daughter tightly, and with a thought, was sitting in the yard swing with the baby in his arms. He smiled down at her. "I want you to meet someone, Marion. Your Mummy doesn't like you to be out in the night air – she says it's bad for your baby lungs. Tonight is rather warm, though, and I promise I won't stay long enough for you to get sick."

Marion waved her arms and smiled, her light brown eyes twinkling in the moonlight. Harry looked up at the sky and pointed to the brightest star in the sky: the Dog Star. "You see that star there, Marion? Your grand-godfather watches us from that star. He has your grandparents James and Lily with him. They watch from there because that star is named Sirius, just like your grand-godfather. The star is twinkling right now. They are telling you hello, and asking me why I waited so long to introduce you to them. I'll have to explain that later."

Harry stood there whispering to his daughter about Sirius and things he knew of his parents. She watched all the things around her and cooed happily until her eyes started to droop and she fell into an innocent sleep. Harry contentedly looked up at the stars.

Inside the house, Hermione watched out the kitchen window at Harry and Marion. "He shouldn't have her out there this late, and he knows it. She needs sleep, not the chilly night air." She shook her head, gathered the cookies, and walked back to her guests.

Ron looked over to where Harry had been sitting, but was surprised to find the space empty. "Hey, where'd Harry go?"

Hermione sat the plate of cookies on the coffee table. "He's outside trying to get his daughter to catch her death of cold."

Fred looked appalled. "Outside? What in the world is he doing out there? The party's in here…You know, I wonder about his mental health sometimes."

Hermione gave Fred a death glare, and tartly sat back in her spot on the couch. Fred cowered beneath her gaze. He knew some of the things she was capable of accomplishing with a wand and with her tongue.

Remus had been watching Harry through the window. He saw Harry point to the sky. "Well, Fred, to answer your question, I believe that Harry is making an introduction. I'm sure he'll be back inside in a few minutes, Hermione. You know he wouldn't do anything to try and get Marion hurt."

"You're right, Moony, I know. Still, though, she doesn't need to be out in the night air for too long."

It was obvious that Ron was thoroughly confused. "Hold on for a minute. Moony, you said he's making introductions. There's nobody out there except him and Marion. Who could he possibly be introducing?"

Ginny answered before Remus could even get his mouth open. "Honestly, Ron. Do you even know the real purpose for the astronomy tower that's at Hogwarts? Let me give you a hit – it's not for kissing couples."

Ron still looked confused. She tried again. "The brightest star in the sky? The Dog Star? **_Sirius_**?"

Comprehension donned the youngest male Weasley's face. "Ooohhh. Sirius, right."

Fred laughed and turned to his twin. "By George, I think he's got it!" This caused laughter to commence once again, but Hermione was getting more agitated by the minute. _For goodness' sakes, Harry, bring her back in. She'll get sick._

As if on cue, Harry suddenly, yet quietly, reappeared with a sleeping Marion in his arms. He looked at Hermione with amusement and love in his eyes. "You shouldn't worry so much Hermione. You know I won't keep her outside long enough for her to get sick…She just needed to meet a few people."

Ron had nearly jumped out of his skin when Harry reappeared. Harry laughed at him and reminded his friend of the promise at the end of supper. Ron only glared back, causing more laughter, which he eventually joined.

Hermione smiled coyly at her husband, who was standing up to take Marion to her crib. "And just how in the world, Mr. Potter, do you always know what I'm thinking."

He ambled over to her wearing a mischievous grin. "Because, Mrs. Potter, I'm your husband, and that's my job." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and scurried out of the room. After he lay Marion down, Harry quickly made his way back down to where he had left Hermione to suffer the ribbing of a room full of male Weasleys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was nearly ten o'clock before everyone decided that they should leave. Well, it was more like everyone obeyed Mrs. Weasley's executive order. The good-byes were said and with a few quick pops, the Potters were left alone. Harry and Hermione blew out the candles and made their way to bed hand-in-hand. After checking on Marion, they went to their room and crawled under the covers. Hermione place her head on his shoulder and softly whispered, "Did you have a good time?"

"No, I had a wonderful time. Thank you."

"Oh, it wasn't just my idea. Actually, Molly came to me first. You should thank her."

"I will, but I wasn't just thanking you for the party."

Hermione laughed gently. "What else are you giving me credit for?"

Harry kissed the top of her head, and brought her face up to look at him. He gazed deep into her eyes as he spoke. "For making me the happiest and most content that I've ever been in my life. I love you, Hermione Potter."

Hermione smiled, her eyes shining with unshed tears. She sat up so she could reach his face and kissed him. Pulling back gently, she held his face cupped in her hands. "I love you too, Harry Potter."

It was definitely one of the best birthdays that Harry had ever had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry was sitting in the library again the next day. He had found a new book that the ministry had put out on "half-breeds," and was planning to assign his fifth years an essay over the treatment that the wizarding world had placed on creatures like werewolves in years past compared to the current situation. The ministry had lessened some of their rules on people like Hagrid and Remus since Fudge had been kicked out of office five years before, and now it was easier for such people to live decently in society.

It was quiet in the castle during the summer; it reminded him of how quiet it had been during the holidays when he was a student. Regardless of the silence, Harry did not notice when the Potions' Master walked up behind him. "In the library again, Potter? Granger must have had more of an effect on you than I thought."

Startled, Harry turned to face the man that he had despised as a youth. "Good afternoon to you as well, Professor. Yes, I am in the library. I'm making out this year's syllabi, if you must know. What brings you here?" Since the war had started the summer before his sixth year, Harry had tried to get on better terms with the man before him, and so far, he had been unsuccessful. Snape still loathed Harry as much as he ever did, despite the fact that Harry had essentially ended the war by killing the Dark Lord Voldemort.

"Don't try and be cordial with me, Potter. It is none of your business what I am doing in the library. I have just as much right to be here as you. Of course, other people's privacy has never meant much to you." Snape sent Harry the sneer that was reserved just for him.

Harry was getting tired again, and had had just about enough of Snape's begrudging him. He stood up and looked his former professor dead in the eye. "Professor, what exactly have I done to you to make you hate me so? Yes, I'll concede that when I was a student here, I broke the rules and skirted punishments on more occasions than I can count. I'm not exactly proud of some of the things I said and did back then, but then again, I believe that you did some things in your youth that you regret as well. Since that second war started, I have tried to respect you more, and since I have started working here, I don't believe that I have done anything that constitutes your deep hatred of me. All that I ask is that you would at least lay off the snide remarks. I still don't like you much, but I do respect you. If your grudge against my father runs that deep, then I'm not sure why I even give you that respect. Just, please, 'if you can't say nothing nice, then don't say nothing at all.'"

Snape took a few steps back. He knew what Harry was capable of with and without a wand. He had been one of the few witnesses of the final battle. He also knew that everything Harry had said was true. What scared him the most, though, was the fact that Harry had a strange calm about him that seemed very Dumbledore-ish.

A strange feeling came over the older wizard as he stood before the defeater of Voldemort. He almost did not want to admit it to himself, but there was no denying it. He too felt that it was time for the thirty-year grudge to end. It was time to make amends with Harry Potter. In all honesty, the young man had not done anything to deserve the hate in the first place.

Snape took a slow step forward towards were Harry was standing, looking at Snape. He was observing every move the Potions' Master made. Snape saw Harry's right hand twitch. _A reflex born of many attacks and Quidditch games no doubt. Well, at least that imposter Moody got something through the boy's think skull. "Constant vigilance!" _

When he was within reaching distance of Harry, Snape stuck his right hand out. Harry looked at the professor warily. Snape was getting impatient. "It's called shaking hands, Potter. I'm calling a truce. Now, are we going to end this war of wit and sneer or not?"

Harry's face softened into a small smile, and he shook hands with Severus Snape. Anyone watching would have been expecting the world to end right then and there, but it didn't. Harry looked at Snape and with a final shake said, "Truce."

The men stepped apart. Harry sat back down to his work, and, to his surprise, so did Snape. "So…how old is the newest addition to your family, now?" Harry was stunned. Never did he expect Professor Snape to ask him about his family. After a second of shock, Harry was able to answer.

"She'll be four months on the fifteenth. I can't believe it really. I know that's not very old, but still, it seems like yesterday that she was born." Harry wore the same grin that he did the day Marion was born. If he had seen Harry grinning like this five minutes before, Snape would have given a rude remark, but not now.

"Well, I'm glad you're happy, Potter. I'm sure that you'll see more of her life than your father saw of yours…I suppose that I'll see you later. Good luck on your research." Snape walked out of the door to the library in regular Snape fashion – robes billowing with every step.

Harry was so bewildered at the strange change in the relationship that he decided to go home early and tell Hermione. He knew that she would be just as excited as he was. He gathered up the book he was reading, and left the library - shaking his head as he did so.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The annual Teacher's Quidditch game was coming up. Harry was excited: not only was he on one of the teams (as always), but this year, he had managed to become captain. The teams were not set and permanent, so each year the teams comprised of different players. Harry's team was named "Dumbledore's Army." All the staff had long since learned of the trio's fifth year exploits to spite Dolores Umbridge, and all the team members had thought it fitting to call the team that.

The first year that Harry had taught, he had been very surprised to learn that Snape was also a very skilled Seeker. Though Snape was older than Harry was by about twenty years, he could fly almost as good. All those who came to watch the game declared that the fight for the snitch each year since Harry had joined the staff, was far better than in previous years. Snape now had actual competition. So far, Harry had beat the Potion's master every time.

This year, Snape was the opposing team's captain. Upon learning the name of Harry's team, Severus decided to call his the "Inquisitorial Squad." Their relationship had moved over the past couple of weeks from one of loathing and hatred to one of good, dry, sarcastic humor. The two teachers still insulted each other, but only in fun. The change had surprised the entire staff and faculty of Hogwarts. They had never expected reconciliation to occur between the potions and defense teachers. Therefore, when Harry heard what Snape had called his team, he laughed outright. "Yes, well, Minerva, I hope that he remembers what happened to the first Inquisitorial Squad."

The Headmistress shook her head at her former pupil and chuckled quietly. "See you at practice, captain."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day had finally come. Harry woke earlier than usual and quietly got out of bed. He checked on Marion on his way to the kitchen. He was terribly excited and decided that he would surprise his wife with breakfast in bed. Having cooked for the Dursleys for so many years, Harry was an experienced chef. He decided to make Hermione's favorite: waffles with strawberry syrup. He had to admit that he was rather fond of the meal himself.

An hour later, Harry made his way up the stairs. He went into the nursery and picked up Marion while levitating the tray of food. Upon opening the door to master bedroom, Harry found that Hermione was still asleep, _and looking angelic at that._ He lowered the tray onto the bedside table and together he and the baby woke up Hermione.

She opened her eyes and smiled sleepily at the two of them. "Morning. Both of you look rather bright eyed and bushy tailed. What's going on?"

Marion cooed at the sound of her mother's voice and Harry smiled, his eyes twinkling with excitement. "Well, today is the Teacher's Quidditch match, and I felt like treating you to a well deserved and long overdue breakfast in bed. Marion, here, decided to join me in waking you up."

"Breakfast in bed, huh? And just exactly, what is the good chef serving this morning?"

"I do believe it is the madam's favorite: waffles and strawberry syrup."

Hermione smiled and sat up, patting the bed beside her as an invitation for Harry to sit down, too. They spent the next hour and a half eating, talking, and playing with Marion. Eventually it was time to get up and get ready for the "big event."

The family arrived at the school two hours before the match began. There were many people milling about. In recent years, the match had become a charity event. Everyone, except former faculty and staff, paid an entrance fee to watch the game, and all the funds went to an orphanage and to spell damage research. Many people within the wizarding community paid the fee to come to the game. Not only was it for a worthy cause, but it was a day of great fun. Lunch was served in the Great Hall, and a small tour of the Hogwart's grounds and castle were given.

At two-thirty, a bell rang signifying that the game would begin in thirty minutes. All the people who had come to watch the game, made their way towards the Quidditch pitch. Harry said good-bye to Ron, Neville, their girlfriends, and Hermione and made his way to the changing rooms. He found his team getting ready. They were talking and laughing amiably. There was no pressure for this game. The only thing the winning team would get was bragging rights – which was used liberally throughout the year.

At last, the team gathered around their captain awaiting last minute instructions. They obviously were expecting a Madame Hooch speech, but Harry was not going to give them that. "Alright, team. We're only here today to have fun. Just remember that this is for children and people who have suffered worse than any of us have. We do this in memory and in dedication to all those. So, just have fun and watch out for blundgers." Harry stopped for a moment, but with a sly grin, he added, "Of course, there's nothing wrong with a year's worth of bragging rights." The group laughed as they exited the room. They knew that though Harry's main concern was for the funds, he still wanted to win – if only to rub it into Snape's face for a year.

The game had been long – over two hours. The chase for the snitch had ended with Harry once again standing on his broom ten feet in the air. Hermione had gripped Ron's arm in fear and had cut off his circulation. He laughed at his best friend while Ginny took Marion from Hermione's shaking arm. She nearly cried when Harry caught the snitch and landed safely on the ground. "If it weren't for the fact that I'd be defeating the purpose, I'd kill for doing something that stupid." Ron laughed all the more and reminded her that that was the price for marrying Harry Potter. Sheglared and led the way down to the pitch to meet Harry.

Harry met them halfway across the pitch, exhausted, but obviously elated. He was still holding the snitch, which Hermione found curious. Harry saw the question in her eyes. "Don't worry, I'll put it back in a minute, but first I want to see something." He held his hand near Marion and slowly opened it. He held onto a wing for a moment while Marion excitedly tried to grasp it. Then, he let it go; it flew a couple of feet away, but Harry caught it before it got too far. Marion had followed it with her eyes the whole time.

Hermione had graduated at the top of her class for a reason. She knew what he was doing. "Harry James Potter! She's only four months old. Don't be putting ideas like that in her head yet!"

Harry turned and tired to keep a straight face, but the upturned corners of his mouth gave away the threatening grin. "Oh, Hermione, it's not like I'm going to put her on a broom, alone, right now. You can't say that you don't find it exciting for her to be able to follow the snitch, though. I know you better than that; I can see it in your eyes."

Hermione gave him a mock scowl. She knew he was right. For a four-month-old baby to be able to watch a snitch as it zoomed around her was astounding. She was glad that Marion was showing a delight in the sport that brought Harry so much happiness.

She was pulled from her thoughts when Professor Snape walked toward the group. Harry had told her of how he and the Potion's Master had called a truce, and the news had pleased her immensely. The man stopped before Harry, who turned to greet his co-worker. "Ahh. Professor Snape. That was quite a chase you put up earlier. I wasn't sure that I would catch the snitch this year."

Snape rolled his eyes. "I was going easy on you, Potter. It wouldn't do for the first time that your daughter watches you play, you lose."

"Are you actually encouraging my conceitedness, Professor? I must say, that is very uncharacteristic of you."

"Don't fool yourself, Potter. I actually came over here to congratulate you, and to meet this Marion Potter that you can't shut-up about."

Harry became more serious, although still happy. "Thank you for your congratulations. Now, let me introduce you to Marion." He lovingly took the little bundle of auburn hair and light brown eyes from Hermione.

"Professor, I would like you to meet my daughter Marion. Would you like to hold her?"

Ron, Ginny, Remus, and the twins were stunned. They had heard that Harry and Snape had put their differences aside, but never did they expect this. They were even more surprised when Snape reached for the baby. Ron was sure that Marion was going to cry when Snape stiffly took her from Harry. She pursed her lips and fearfully looked at her father furrowing her brow. To Ron's surprise, she didn't cry, though. The baby had only studied the greasy haired man before she finally grinned, grabbed a handful of Snape's long hair, and gave it a tug.

Snickers ran throughout the group as Hermione gasped and quickly came to the teacher's aid. She gently pried the hair from her daughter's tiny hand and apologized profusely to the man. Harry sheepishly grinned. "Er…Sorry 'bout that. She finds it fascinating to grab things that hang loosely. Guess I should have told you. She really doesn't mean anything by it; she's just rather…curious."

Snape hadn't been sure how to react towards the baby's actions. He was still holding Marion while Hermione was standing about two feet away. He looked down at the baby. "Yes, well, curiosity is all that I could expect from a Potter. All of you have the trait. I can see why you're proud of her, however. She seems to be rather insightful like her mother, and hopefully not as rash as her father. Well, I must be going. I'll see you soon, Potter. And by the way, next year, I won't go easy on you."

He handed Marion back to her mother, and walked away before Harry could respond. Ron started laughing fit to burst. "Did you…did you…see…the look on…Sn-Snape's face? It was priceless!"

Remus shook his head and laughed. "I seriously doubt that Severus has ever held a baby, much less had one tug his hair, Ron."

Hermione was still worried that the potions professor might be angrier than he let on, but Harry assured her that if he was angry, then they would have known it. He tried to hide a huge yawn, but he had no such luck – Hermione had caught him. "Come on, Harry. You're exhausted. You need to go home and get some rest. We have to get moved in tomorrow." Harry consented without regard to the twins' teasing. He took Hermione's hand, and together they walked off the grounds and apparated home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, as he lay in bed with Hermione asleep in his arms, Harry thought of a phrase that he had heard before. _Good things come to those who wait._ He had been through a lot, but it was all over now. He had a job he loved, friends he loved, and a family he loved. _Yes_, he thought, _good things do come eventually; they really do._ With that final thought, Harry fell into a content, nightmare-free sleep.


End file.
